


Over the Line

by loyalwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Death (mention), Character Death (temporary), Friendship, Lost Love, Moving On, Other, The Other Side, angst & feels, character death (reference), right in the feels, that was the sound of your heart breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalwolf/pseuds/loyalwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[5x10 spoilers; companion piece] Scott experiences something unexpected during his 15mins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Line

The last thing he saw was Theo's face, his claws ramming into his gut. The last thing he remembered was pain. Searing, white-hot pain. And then...nothing. He didn't have last words. He didn't even have last thoughts. He was just there and then he was gone and that was it. It was over. 

Until suddenly, it wasn't. 

Somewhere in the painless darkness, he found a light. Bright and pure and warm. But it wasn't like what people imagined as a light at the end of a tunnel. Or even an entrance into something on The Other Side. It was... attached to something. No. A person. The light was attached to a person. The light _was_ a person. 

"Scott?" The voice echoes, soft and sweet and welcoming. And familiar. Familiar enough to send a shiver down his spine. "Scott?" She called for him again and even though he knows this is nothing, that this isn't real because it can't be because _he's dead_ , his chest feels tight. "Scott, can you hear me?" 

"Yes," his voice came out in a choked, hoarse whisper.

She smiles and walks over to him with purposeful, light steps, kneeling down next to him, cocking her head to the side as she looks down at him. "Don't cry," she says softly, reaching over to brush the tears away from his cheeks. "I love you smile." 

He reaches up and takes her hand in his, threading their fingers together, his eyes locked on her face. He can't believe he's here, that she's here, that he's seeing her again. "Allison..." he whispers and brings their links hands up to kiss her fingers. "I missed you."

"I miss you too," She says with another sweet smile, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. "Scott, what happened?" 

"A lot. Too much." He shakes his head and looks down. "I lost everyone... it started that night at Oak Creek. It started with you." He looks up at her again, tears shining in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Allison. I'm so sorry." 

She shakes her head, pressing a finger from her free hand to his lips. "Shh. Don't. Don't be. It wasn't your fault, Scott. It wasn't your fault any more than it was Stiles'. I died protecting my friends. It was a warrior's death. It was how it should be. It was Fate." She lowers her finger from his lips and gives him a sad smile, "But yours..." She s hakes her head again, "your wasn't. It's not your time. It's not over yet, Scott. Not for you. You have to go back." She's so light and free and unphased by all of it. Or at least it looks that way on the outside. Inside, she's breaking. She doesn't want him to leave, but it's selfish of her to ask him to stay. It's not Fate for him to be here yet. It's not part of the Design. One day. But not here. Not yet. 

"No," His words are harsh, desperate whispers, and his grip on her hand tightens. "No, I don't want to leave. I don't wanna go back. I don't want to lose you again."

"Shhh, Scott. It's okay. You won't lose me. You will _never_ lose me. But you _have_ to go." 

Scott can barely process what she's saying. Something about this place they're in seems to be fading. "No, no, I can't. I won't. I WON'T!" With their links hands, he pulls her toward his chest and then he lets go of her hand and wraps both arms around her, clinging to her like she is his life line. "Don't make me leave. Allison, please...don't make me leave." 

She hugs him back as tightly as she can, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she explains, "I can't keep you here. You have to go. You have to be there for your pack--"

"I don't HAVE a pack any more!" He sobs and holds her tighter. He can't. He can't leave her. He can't lose her again. If he holds onto her tight enough, maybe he won't go anywhere. Even if he knows it's not true. He can feel it. He's slipping away. Away from this nothingness place. Away from her. 

Now, Allison's words are turning desperate because she knows, she feels it too. They're running out of time and she has to make him see, make him understand. "You do, Scott. You _do_ have a pack. You just have to bring them back together. You have to patch the cracks, mend the broken pieces and you can have a pack again. You'll be stronger for it. I promise, Scott. You can do it. You've always been an amazing leader and they will come back because you'll give them the one thing they need. You'll give them hope." 

Somewhere outside of wherever it is he was now, he can hear someone else yelling at him, but he can't make out the words and he feels a weird pressing sensation on his chest. It's a rhythm he's familiar with. _One, two, three. Breathe. One, two, three. Breathe._ But he can't, he can't go back, he can't leave this place, he can't leave her. He clings tighter to her, but she's pulling away. Or... he's being pulled back. He doesn't know. But she's out of his grasp now and she's fading. She's a blurry vision of a person, and then she's just light. Warm and pure. "Allison! ALLISON!" 

He hears her voice, one more time before it's gone, before he loses her again-- "I love you, Scott." 

The voice in the real world, in the waking world is fuzzy and he can barely recognize it. A woman. A woman he knows but right now for some reason, he can't place. He recognizes the compressions being pressed on his chest. He's trying to cling to the memory of her, of the girl he loved and everything she told him, but it's fading as fast as the rest of the world is crashing in on him from all sides. He won't remember it, not in a concrete manner, but there will be a feeling. A feeling full of warmth and light that he won't be able to place, but will be a driving force behind the things to come, behind the pack eventually finding their way back together. But for now...it's all a distant eventuality that will feel too far away to grasp. 

"He's too strong to die like this... Come on. You can do this. You're an Alpha. You're an Alpha. Come on, Scott. Roar. COME ON! ROAR!" 

Everything crashes into him at once, feelings, emotions, pain, all of his senses are on fire, he's burning from the inside out and the only way he can process it as he jolts up is to let out a desperately fierce roar.


End file.
